Baby Severus
by Eris Goddess Of Dischord
Summary: What happens when Severus is turned into a baby and Hermione is stuck looking after him? What will happen when he grows up? Read and Find out!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

_Chapter One _

Hermione had been working with Severus for the Order for a year now, it was her Seventh year at Hogwarts, and nothing had happened. They were always careful with the postions and ingredients that they used, and nothing ever happened. But when they bumped into eachother, spilling too much of Dragon's blood into the potion, there hard worked potion blew up. Hermione was struck in the head by a piece of the coludron that exploded, only to awake in the Hospital Wing hours later by the cry of an infant.

Hermione cringed, her head hurt and the crying of the infant only made it worse. _Wait! Why is there a baby?_ she questioned herself, she sat up in her bed, only to see Professor Dumbledore cradeling a baby in his arms.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so glad you are awake, I have a task for you." he said, cuddling the baby.

"Yes, Headmaster?" asked Hermine, not sure where this was going.

"Because of the potions accident, it reacted as a sort of Aging Potion, Severus had gotten the potion all over him, and has rapidly unaged. We could not stop the affects entirely, but we managed to stop it before he disappeared into nothing. This baby here, " Dumbledore showed Hermione the baby, "is Severus. We changed the reaction of the potion, so he should be aging in a few days. He is about six weeks old right now, and he will age quite fast, he will age about one year every week to week and a half and maybe even two weeks. The affect will take place in a few days, so he won't start to grow untill about a week and a half from now." he finished.

"Thats horrible Professor, but why do I get a feeling you are not telling me everything?" asked Hermione, looking at her Professor whom was now a baby, sucking on Dumbledores index finger.

"Well, none of the staff are able to take care of him you see, and he has no other living relatives. So I have appointed you the task of taking care of him until he is able to be on his own. I know that you have your studies, and must study for your N.E.W.T.s but Miss Granger, it is important that you do this. He will have his memory, but it will only start to come back to him when he gets older, since he is just a baby, his mind is functioning slowly, so everything now for him is new." he said, handing the baby to Hermione.

"You will be able to take him to class with you." he said, as she took him in her arms, he looked up at her with big black eyes, he had tufts of black hair that was shiny and sleak.

"What about food? Toys, clothes, a place to stay and such?" asked Hermione, looking at the Headmaster.

"All essentials are taken care of, but the food for him as a baby. Madam Pomfrey will give you a potion that will cause you to create breast milk for him, it will only last about two weeks, for he will be aging and after a year old he won't need milk. I know that this will be awkard for you, and for him considering he will remember when he is about the age of 10 or 11. But it must be done." Hermione just looked at him for a moment. This was a lot to take in. _I can't believe I have to breast feed him... That is just not right I tell you! But this is Dumbledore, and I can't refuse him! If he says it must be done, then it bloody well must be done! Woe is me!_

"I had the House-Elves clear out an appartment enough for you and him, it is fully furnished, with a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, dining room, study, and living room. It is on the thrid floor, when you are ready to leave in about a half hour, I will take you there." he said, reaching for the baby Severus, Hermione handed him the baby.

"Harry and Ron have both been imformed of this and will be aloud to see you tomorrow. They already know the password and where your room is. Ah, Madam Pomfrey is here to see to you, I will take Severus over here with me and wait untill you are able to leave." he said, standing up, closing the curtian behind him.

Madam Pomfrey turned to her.

"You alright dearie?" she asked Hermione, who was slightly pale. She nodded her head.

"Its just a lot... to take in, ya know? I don't really know much about taking care of babies." said Hermione, rubbing her eyes.

"Here, this is for the pain and the headache." said Madam Pomfrey, handing Hermione a midnight blue potion. She took it and drowned it in one swallow, making a face.

"Now, here is the breast feeding potion. It will take about half an hour to take affect. You will know when it does for your breasts will swell somewhat and will start leaking milk." said Madam Pomfrey, handing Hermione a white potion. _How ironic, breast milk potion thats white._ Hermione mused to herself, then took the potion and drank it, it wasn't as horrible as the first but it was still nasty.

"I will leave now, and let you get dressed, then come see me so I can sign you out of the Wing and give you some pamflets on caring for a child." said Madam Pomfrey, leaving the curtained off area. Hermione got out of bed and slipped the hospital gown off, folded it up and placed it on the bed, she then put her uniform on, followed by her robes. She then pulled the curtians open and went to Madam Pomfrey's office, she glanced at Dumbledore on her way over, he was playing merrily with the baby Severus, who was grabbing his fingers, trying to suck on them. Hermione smiled slightly, then knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door.

"Come in Miss Granger." called Madam Pomfrey from the other side of the door, Hermione grasped the handle and opened it. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk and gustured to Hermione to sit, which she did.

"Date... September 12th 2006... Time in... 2:45 pm... Patients name... Hermione... Jane... Granger... House... Gryffindor... Time out... 8:33 pm... Date... September 12th 2006..." Madam Pomfrey put the paper in a file and placed it to the side of her desk, then bent over, shuffling in a drawer, then took out a few pamflets.

"These should help you somewhat on taking care of an infant and toodler." she said, handing them to Hermione, who took them greatfully. _Now maybe I'll have some idea as to what to do!_

"Thank you, Madam." said Hermione, rising.

"Before you go, babies get sick often and very easily, if he gets really cranky and stops eating or doesn't eat much, bring him here. That is all Miss Granger, you may go." said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione stood up, placing the pamflets in her robe pocket and left the office, shutting the door behind her, she made her way to Professor Dumbledore, who was standing, waiting for her. He handed baby Severus to her.

"Now, to your new rooms." he said, turning around and leading the way out of the Hospital Wing and to their temporary new home. It was guarded by a painting of a beautiful Nympth.

"Password." she said, in a sing-song voice.

"Courage." said Dumbledore. The Nymph nodded and opened the passage way to their quarters.

"This is where I take my leave. Good night, Miss Granger." he said, bowing his head lightly and turning to go.

"Good night, Professor." said Hermione, as she entered their quarters, baby Severus in her arms. She gasped as she took in the room. It was beautiful, and child-proof.

There was a cradle in the room, Hermione gently placed baby Severus in it. She layed down on the couch.

"Wow..." murmured Hermione. _What a crazy day! I can't believe Severus is a baby! Let alone that I have to take care of him! Man.. I wonder what Harry and Ron are gonna say... I wonder what everyone is gonna say when I show up for class with a baby in tow..._

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts to baby Severus crying. She got up and went to him, picking him up out of the cradle.

"Hey there, little man, whats wrong?" asked Hermione, in a soothing voice, instantly calming the baby. He looked at her intensely. Grabbing her fingers with his cute pudgy hands, and squeasing them. Hermione smiled at him.

"You okay now, honey?" she asked him, he just looked at her with his black eyes. _Honey? Did I just call Severus "honey" ? I am going insane!_ Hermione smiled at him, and placed him back into the crib, tucking him in. She watched him as he sucked on his middle and ring finger, falling fast asleep. She didn't know what made her do it, but next thing she knew, she found herself leaning down and kissing baby Severus on the cheek. She stopped for a second, then made sure he was all tucked in.

She looked around their quarters for a bit, then found her room. She wanted to be able to hear him when he was crying to she carefully pulled the cardle into her room. She changed into her pajamas and got into her bed, that was done in coral pink, cream, and brown. She snuggled into one of her pillows and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up a few hours later to an infants cry. Hermione dragged herself out of bed and to baby Severus. She scooped him up in her arms and sat down on the edge of her bed. She lifted her shirt up, pulling her slightly larger breast out of her red and black sports bra, and popped her nipple into his waiting mouth. He imidately clamped his mouth on it, sucking out the milk, it hurt at first then she ignored the pain and concentrated on his face, trying not to fall asleep.

He had his eyes closed as he ate, not once opening them to look at her, he looked like he was too tired to do anything at the moment but eat. She smiled, already fond of him. _He's just a baby, _she said to herself. She removed him from her breast after awhile and padded his back lightly, he burped causing Hermione to giggle, then reattached him to her breast.

_That was so cute, too bad I didn't have a video camera or something like that._

When he was finished eating Hermione put barriers around her bed and placed baby Severus in the middle lying close to him, so when the next two hours came when she had to feed him, she wouldn't have to get up and go across the room. Hermione yawned and fell into a deep slumber, baby Severus holding her index finger tight.

This is how Ron and Harry found Hermione the next morning. She woke to their whisperings.

"Aw, don't they look cute together?" sniggered Ron.

"Quick! Get a camera!" said Harry, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Snape won't ever bully us again, not if he doesn't want us to get these pictures out!" said Ron, followed by the sound of a camera.

"Is that Collins?" asked Harry.

"Yea! He let me borrow it, I told him I might need it!" laughed Ron.

"Shhh, Hermione is waking up!" said Harry.

"What are you two buggers doing in my room?" screached Hermione, throwing a pillow at the closest one, Harry, who ducked causing Ron to be the one hit.

"Thanks mate." said Ron, throwing the pillow on the chair.

"No problem." laughed Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Visiting!" they pipped as one loudly, causing baby Severus to wake up.

"Look what you two did!" said Hermione, taking the baby in her arms.

"Its okay honey, those big mean boys aren't gonna get you." said Hermione, making Ron and Harry frown.

"What makes you think we're gonna get him?" asked Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to try and calm the crying baby.

"Want me to make him a bottle?" asked Harry, Hermione blushed.

"I... um.. I.. I bre- breast f-f-feed." said Hermione, embarrassed. Ron turned red, making a face and Harry paled and looked sick.

"Dumbledore said I was to!" said Hermione, defending herself. Ron and Harry both looked at eachother before they both burst out laughing.

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
